Remember Me
by Mrs. Drew Riatther
Summary: Meanwhile, in an alternative universe... What if there was another way to save Padmé? Would Anakin be willing to face the consequences? (OTP Prompts tumblr, idea)
1. Introduction

**Quick disclaimer:** _All character rights reserved to Lucasfilm LTD._

Anakin felt exhausted, he no longer slept at night, the dreams kept him up; the horrible sound of Padmé screaming, begging for his help before life had faded from her body, as she passed onto the Force hunted him. How could he live under the constant fear that their child would take their mother's life, as soon as they were born? Even worst, what if their child didn't make it? What if he was to lose everything at once?! Anakin just couldn't sleep while this premonitions clouded his mind, manipulated his dreams.

At night he would wake up and sit on the edge of his bed, trying to figure a way to save her. Padmé looked so peaceful, so calm in her sleep, she had worries he knew that, but when night came Padmé was able to rest. And right there next to her, their baby, Anakin was excited to be a father, to have a whole family. But Padmé had to be there with him, he couldn't imagine himself without her, raising a kid all by himself wasn't right. A child needed a mother, Anakin knew he needed his, and how he missed her.

The first solution that came to mind was to go and see master Yoda, he would know what to do. It was indeed a shock when he told Anakin dying was just part of living. Even though it was true, there was no way he would accept that. He couldn't just let her die, because if she was gone this crushing feeling of loneliness would kill him. Padmé was not only his wife, she was his best friend, he could tell her things he could never tell Obi-Wan, for example. If he did, Obi-Wan would ever understand, not the way Padmé did.

After that disappointing meeting with master Yoda,, Anakin headed to the Jedi Archives, even thought he had a briefing about the Outer Ring, he had to find something on premonitions, where they came from, how to stop them. Anything would do, anything that gave him a little hope to safe her.

"Young Skywalker, is wonderful to have you here. May I help you?" The Chief Librarian asked as soon as she saw him walk in.

"I'm looking for something on premonitions." He answered a bit vaguely, she never asked any questions about his researches, still he felt a bit paranoid.

"Premonitions? That's it's unusual. Let's see... Well, we might have something, right... Here." She said as she walked through the the shelves and shelves of holocrons, looking for something "Tell if that works for you."

Anakin took his time while looking through the it as carefully as he could. All the informations about the Cosmic Force, and how you could communicated with it through meditation after years of practice, but it was thought the Cosmic Force that they were able to sense and sometimes see the future. Premonitions were called "tricky" because you never know when they will or not happen. So they couldn't be trusted, unless one was sure they would happen, like a glass on the edge of a table will fall and break. Sometimes there was nothing we could do, but pick up the pieces. That was not what Anakin was looking for.

But as he looked for it, he found a book tossed under a shelve. It had a brown leather cover, and apparently pages. As Anakin picked it up he realized the book was heavier than it looked, but it certainly wasn't newer than he thought. Inside he found many tales of old, that came from all across the galaxy. And for some reason he just started reading, and to his surprise he found what he was looking for. One poem, probably told to little children before bedtime, but that it gave him hope.

He was a good man

Who had only one daughter

And marry her only one can

One who's crystal like water

But she fell in love

With power and riches

A man who had all of the above

He cold attend all of her wishes.

Her father had a dream

But she didn't care

Her lover was mean

And in the dream she was scared

She married him still

Her father knew her future's course

So he tried to changed the will

Of the great Cosmic Force

So he humbly asked

That his daughter was spared

And so he was masked

From her eyes, that never cared.

Without reading much into the poem's meaning, Anakin took the book. It seemed like the perfect solution for his problem, meditating, asking humbly that the Cosmic a Force would not take his wife; it all seemed extremely hard, but honestly, he didn't have much of a choice. But Padmé was worth all of that, he had to get it right.

As he continued his day, he couldn't stop imagining his family all together, Padmé and their child. He couldn't decide what he wanted more: a boy or a girl, both of them could become Jedi, maybe his Padawan. Even if they decided to be Senators like their mother, he would be glad, boy or girl.

Padmé never really considered becoming a mother, even thought he thought she would be a terrific mother, she was too down to earth for that kind of talk. Always asking the hard questions. He was the dreamer, hoping for the best but expecting the worst, always reaching for more, he always dreamed of being a father.

Anakin was frustrated, his terrible dreams of Padmé dying now multiplied by suddenly becoming a double spy for the Jedi Council and Chancellor Palpatine had really become a bit too much. On one hand, he was a Jedi, but on the other Palpatine was a good friend, a mentor, someone who always seen his potential for greatness. How. Oils he spy on a man who had done so much for him? And he was so only on the a Council because of his friendship with him. What had the Jedi done for him lately?

As he went back to his apartment, feeling down because he had just found the solution for one of his big problems, but now whole new set of newer, harder problems presented before him. He felt like cutting the heads of s hydra.

But as he got home, he saw Padmé, she was doing anything special, just watching over Coruscant at the window. She was so beautiful, he could have spent an eternity just looking at her, memorizing every bit of her. As he heard him walking, she turned and smiled, this different kind of smile she only had for him. Padmé could tell something was troubling him from the moment she looked at him, so she walked up to him, and caressed his face, pulling his close for a kiss.

Things were not easy, but Anakin knew while he had her, everything would be alright.

What Palpatine said while they were at the Opera had him thinking. Maybe there was an easier way, maybe the whole book he found was just tales. Darth Plagueis had found a way to cheat death, maybe he could too. But turning to the dark side was too much, maybe he wasn't willing to give it all. Besides he would hear it if he turned to the dark side, Padmé would not be happy.

So he sat on the living room floor, since Padmé was ales day asleep, he figured he would have peace there. To achieve that level of deep meditation, Anakin would need way more practice than he had time for. That would have to do it.

The speeders outside were just so noise.

"No. Focus. I got this." He told himself, trying to delete that sound.

And suddenly he felt aware of his clothes, and how they were really kind of uncomfortable. So he kept on moving his shoulders.

"Master Ani! What are you doing at this hour?" Threepio asked, as Anakin laid his head back on the couch, letting a out a sigh in frustration.

"No, Threepio, I'm ok. I'm trying to be peaceful. So I can meditate on something… Disturbing." He answered.

"Maybe you should focus on what's disturbing?" Threepio suggested, his eyes were so bright in the dark.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He answered, as Threepio retired for the day.

Anakin watched the speeders rushing at night, thinking about his dream. Every time he had it, it was always so real, he could hear her screaming like she was just calling him from the bedroom. It was awful, most nightmares couldn't be that bad.

As he closed his eyes again, Anakin had all of that in mind, but mostly her voice. Padmé, she sounded so scared, and she was crying, he hated when she cried. And the more he thought about the closer it felt, he could sense the fear in her voice, and something inside of him wanted to run away, protected her. And he couldn't.

Suddenly he was no longer in his living room, he was standing next to her, holding her hand. They are in the Galactic Senate Medcenter the strong scent of medcenter, Anakin hated so much. The medroids are all over, Padmé is screaming, everything is chaotic.

"Anakin! Help me!" She cried, her pain was drumming on his chest, she knew too, so she wrapped her slender fingers on his hand as tight as she could, it was the last time.

Padmé grip starts to weaken, and, Anakin feels her passing onto the Force. That's when he just felt himself graps onto her, not allowing her to pass. That's how he's humbly asking. But it is so hard, it takes a strength most wouldn't have, and Anakin starts asking if he has. All he knows is that, he's passing on the Force with her, but not letting go.

In meditation he's pulling so hard onto her, small drops of blood started to come out of his nose. And he starts to realize there's no way he can hold onto to her, if the Force wants her to go.

That's when he started to remember their wedding day, they were in Naboo, during the sunset, that was the happiest day of his life. When she told him she loved him for the first time, she thought they were going to die in Geonosis. He remembered how nervous he was before seeing her after ten years. The day they met, she was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. His angel.

And that's when Anakin snapped his eyes opened, he was a few inches from the ceiling, and he fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter I

**Quick disclaimer:** _all character rights reserved to Lucasfilm LTD/Disney_

"I think he's waking up." Anakin heard a distant voice say as he woke up.

"Padmé..." He muttered under his breath, instantly thinking she had found him on the floor, the noise of his fall must have woken her up.

"He said something. I am positive of that!" It wasn't Padmé thought, it was a male voice, he was sure he had heard before "Anakin, can you hear me?"

"Obi-Wan?" He asked confused, his vision was blurry, but he could tell he was in a very bright room, probably a medical center. Had his fall been that serious? Padmé must be so worried.

"Anakin, you were in the middle of a battle, and you fell unconscious all of the sudden. Nothing hit you, as far as I can tell, your just turned off." Obi-Wan explained, sounding extremely worried.

As his eyes adapted to the room, Anakin could see Obi-Wan standing next to him, as he lay down. Medroids were roaming everywhere, patching little scratches he had suffered. He had a big one on his head, he knew it was nothing serious, probably from the fall.

"Battle?" Anakin asked laughing, wondering if the whole battle thing was Padmé's way to explain why he was in her apartment.

"Don't you remember?" Obi-Wan's concern was rising, specially since the medroids who hadn't found a thing wrong with him "I was with you. Battle droids were firing at us. You fell right next to me."

Anakin couldn't understand how that could be possible, but suddenly he felt something was missing, but couldn't tell what it was.

"You will have to stay here today, Anakin. The droids had warned me already, but I hoped it wouldn't be necessary." Obi-Wan declared sad, he felt deeply troubled for his friend "Just do what the droids tell you, ok?"

And with a nod Anakin watched as Obi-Wan left. He felt a little bad for lying to his former master, but there's no way he was staying in there, he had to find Padmé.

But as he tried to scape a few minutes after Obi-Wan left, and again after lunch, only to be dragged back to his room both times, he was too weak to fight them off, the medroids decided it would be best if they strapped him to the bed and gave him Force resistant sedatives. They concluded it was the only way to keep him there, and they too had orders from the Council.

That was the very first night, Anakin actually slept peacefully. Maybe it was the sedatives, maybe all that meditating he had done worked, his dreams were beautiful. He was with Padmé, and they were happily living in Naboo, with their children. Everything he ever wanted. And even though that was only a dream, when he woke up, Anakin actually felt lighter, happier. The medroids even unstrapped him, since he promised he wasn't going to try and scape again.

He stayed there all morning as the droids showed him his exams and explained how there was nothing wrong with him, but it was strange how all his wounds were a better match for a 7 feet tall fall, not being blasted during battle.

During the afternoon, he received his first visitors since Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and master Yoda. Anakin couldn't shake off the feeling something wasn't right, Padmé would have gone there by now.

"How do you feel?" Mace Windu asked firstly.

"I feel fine, thank you, master." He answered as he turned from the window to see them.

"In great danger you were." Master Yoda said, leaning on his staff "Remember anything, do you?"

"Obi-Wan said I was in a battle?" Anakin asked, he had been curious to ask about that battle "Where exactly was I?"

"Geonosis." Master Yoda answered "But remember it you do not."

"No." Anakin answered, watching Mace Windu go through his medical exams.

"Here it says that you fell? From somewhere high, 7 feet at least. Do you remember that?" Mace Windu asked, wondering how could that happen in the mist of a battle.

"I don't remember that either." Anakin lied, he remembered being closer to the ceiling than to floor the night before.

"What do you remember?" Windu asked, as he handed the medical exams to Yoda, he could sense Anakin was hiding something.

"It was night. I was at home." Anakin answered, knowing it was better to change the subject "What was I doing in Geonosis? I thought we had it under control?"

"We received information that Count Dooku had a droid factory. You had orders to destroy it." Mace Windu answered, to Anakin's surprise; he remembered that battle, but that had happened so long ago.

"Home, you said you were. Where is that?" Master Yoda asked suddendly, Anakin felt he was waiting to cautiously analyze his answer.

"I..." He started formulating his answer, but found himself lost in the memory of Padmé's smile, she was his home "I don't know."

Master Yoda knew Anakin was hiding something, but he decided to question him no more. They were there to let him know that he has been assigned to protected Senator Amidala. Since she announced her pregnancy, there had been attempts against her life. A rumor had been spread that someone was after her child.

Anakin gladly accepted his new mission, he would finally get to see her and ask her what was happening. Also, if anyone was trying to hurt his family things were about to get ugly.

As he arrived to her office in the Senate Building, Padmé was leading a meeting with her allies. They were too involved in their conversation to even noticed Anakin's presence, so he took his time to carefully take a look at every single one of them, he had met them before, but everyone was a possible traitor.

Anakin stood by the door, not wanting to interrupt, watching Padmé as she work, she looked so beautiful. He could see her belly was starting to show, getting rounder under her dress, that made him think about his dream from the night before and smile like the deeply in love idiot he was.

"Can I help you?" Padmé asked, noticing his presence for the first time.

"Senator, I've been assigned to protect you and our- I mean your, unborn child." Anakin slipped a little, too focused on that dream, and even though everyone laughed, Padmé just blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Jedi ." She said walking up to him with a shy smile, still blushing a little. She held out her hand so he could shake it "Your name is?"

"What?" He asked laughing, thinking she could on be joking, as he continued to awkwardly shake her hand.

"Your name, Jedi, what is it?" She asked again, starting to think he could stop shaking her hand now.

"My name..." Anakin couldn't understand, at first he thought she was joking, with the whole handshake, she never did that before, but now he was starting to ask himself why would she pretend not to know him? Was she trying to let him know she was in danger? "You don't know my name?"

"Well, should I?" Padmé asked as she pulled her hand away, and gave him a look she had never given him before, she didn't trust him.

Anakin knew Mace Windu and master Yoda didn't trust him, they never did, he expected them to look at him like that. But Padmé, she always trusted him, even after not seeing him for ten years, she still trusted him. And maybe if she's looking at him like that, it got him thinking, maybe she really didn't know his name.

"Anakin" He answered, and she nodded and forced a smile to him; to him! "Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin. Thank you for coming. I don't usually agree with this kind of stuff, but my baby's life is at stake. So thank you." She said honestly, rubbing her belly and walked back to her table.

"Who's the father?" Anakin asked as she sat down, before being able to restart her meeting.

Padmé didn't answer, she felt deeply embarrassed as everyone looked from Anakin to her. And she shot him a very dirty look, as if saying loud and clear that, that question wasn't welcome.

"He has passed already." Said senator Ono, noticing Padmé's embarrassment "But now Jedi, we must continue our briefing."

And so they restarted talking, something Anakin failed to pay attention to, since his wife apparently forgot him completely. Does that mean she gets to live? Deleting him from her life was the only way to save her, but why?

As lunch time approached, the meeting ended and everyone got up and left; they were now heading to a restaurant to possibly continued their discussion. But Padmé fell behind, she said she needed a moment, because of the baby.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" Anakin asked worriedly, as she closed the door, but Padmé shot him the same dirty look from before.

"You should not have asked about the father. Haven't your superiors said anything?" Padmé asked angrily "If this is going to work, you'll need to learn some professionalism."

"Fine. But who is the father?" Anakin still couldn't believe she didn't know, he could see it in her face.

"Didn't you hear Senator Ono? He died, ok?" Padmé was so offended he had insisted on making her saying it.

"You're lying." He yelled angrily.

"Listen, Jedi-" she started, but Anakin interrupted her.

"You don't know who it is. You woke up and you were pregnant. You don't remember." He yelled, and Padmé just looked away, towards the window.

It took Anakin a few seconds to realized what he had done, she was crying. Maybe he had been a bit harsh. But he couldn't understand how she didn't know who the father was, who he was.

"Padmé, I'm sorry." He said, feeling terrible for making her cry.

"Don't be. You're right. The man I always talk about is nothing but a dream. Brave general, died in combat. Ani doesn't exist." She said, not turning back to face him.

Taking a deep breath Padmé stopped, dried her tears and turned back to Anakin with a serious expression on her face.

"Do not bring this up again." Was all that she said, before opening the door and walking out.

During the rest of the day Anakin caught her staring at him, but as soon as he noticed, she looked away. He could sense her anger towards him, but also that she strangely liked. He hopped he could talk to her again when they were alone.

But as the hours ran away, Anakin came to realize she was hardly ever alone anymore. So it wasn't until much later, at the end of the night he had a moment alone with Padmé.

They were in her apartment, and she was getting ready to sleep, Anakin waited in the living room, since he knew she always had a snack before bed, and called that 'living a little', and he always said she was a huge nerd, every night.

He paced around the living room, and came to a halt and when he stood at the exact same spot he was the night before, wondering what could possibly have happened.

"What's that?" Padmé asked out of the sudden, Anakin didn't even know she was in the room.

She walked towards the couch, right behind him and tried to grab something from underneath it. But she couldn't reach it, and couldn't lower herself a little more because of her belly.

"Let me get it for you." Anakin said, quickly kneeling next to her and reaching for a little ribbon "I think it's nothing, like a ribbon or something."

But to his surprise he pulled out the very same necklace he had made for her when he was little. To look at it and know Padmé didn't even know if she could trust him or not had him feel like he was dying a little on the inside.

"That's beautiful. Is it yours?" She asked with that one smile she always gave him when they met, the one that was only his. Anakin was glad to see that smile again.

"No, actually it's for you. It will bring you good luck." Anakin said and handed it to her "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about that, Anakin. We are stuck together, I guess it's best if we are honest with each other." She smiled, as she put the necklace around her neck and walked to the kitchen to grab her snack. As she came back in the living room, she threw him a candy that he held in the air with the Force "Let's live a little!"

"Nerd." He muttered under his breath with a smirk, but she heard him and looked back laughing.

"I'm the nerd?" She said sizing him, then shaking her head.

As the night came, Anakin slept for a couple of hours on the couch, even though Padmé had C3-PO prepare the guest room for him. He couldn't allow himself to sleep, not when someone wanted to harm his family.

And again was back to the dark living room, where it all had started. It looked exactly like it did the night before, from the position of the cushions, to the noise of the speeders in the back. Anakin was wondering if Threepio would come out of nowhere that night too.

"Master Jedi?" Padmé called as she entered the living room, she wasn't expecting him to still be up, if she had known she would have grabbed her robe, instead of just walking around in her nightgown "Anakin?"

This time she startled him, making him quickly turned to see who it was, only to find her gleaming under the moonlight. Her curls were lose and a little messy, as her eyes looked sleepy, but he could smell the sweet aroma of her perfumed for afar.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, as she walked towards the couch, sitting comfortably and rubbing her belly softly "I'm scared."

"Don't be. Nothing will happen to you, or the baby, while I'm here." Anakin promised, and that was a promise he would not break.

Padmé didn't say anything, she just smiled and held her necklace. He made her feel safe, she had been under the protecting of other Jedi before, but none one them made her feel the way Anakin did.

"So, aren't you a little young to be a Jedi Master?" She asked, looking outside the window, distractedly holding her necklace in a hand, and playing with her hand with the other.

"I'm not a Master yet, but I'll be very soon." Anakin answered, overly confidant as always, trying to ignore the fact that she looked as sexy as ever "Aren't you a little too pretty to be a Senator?"

Padmé froze and looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe he, a Jedi was so openly flirting with her, a a senator above all. He should have never said such a thing.

"Don't say things like that." She ordered, suddenly feeling the need to cover herself up from head to toes "And don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" Anakin asked laughing, throwing his head back and sitting on the couch across form her, with his arms folded.

"Because it makes me uncomfortable. Is that funny to you?" Padmé sounded more angry than she actually was, he could tell.

"Because I make you uncomfortable." Anakin concluded.

"That's not what I said. Don't twist my words." She said and he laughed even more.

"I'm not." Anakin smiled, as he stopped laughing, and just stared at her for a minute, he knew that she wasn't that mad at him "I just meant that, senators are usually old, ugly, guys. You're young and so beautiful."

"Oh, stopped. You know what, for a second there you almost had me. I'm going back to bed." She said rolling her eyes at him, hoping he couldn't see she had blushed a little, she started to walk out of the living room, but then she stopped and looked at him, while holding the necklace he gave her "Where did you even get this?"

"I made it for you." He answered, getting up from the couch.

"Will it really bring me good luck?" She asked, while watching him walk towards her.

"Yes, but only if you promise you'll remember." He said, as he stood in front of her.

"Remember what?" She said feeling her heart race, he was getting a bit too close for comfort, yet she did not move.

"Me. Remember me-" He started, but stopped when Padmé kissed him all of a sudden.

"I shouldn't have done that." She said shocked with herself, running out of his arms, back to her room for the rest of the night.

Padmé locked the door behind her, and threw herself on the bed, unsure of why she let that get so far. It would never work between them, it was ridiculous to even consider such a thing. But for some reason she was glad it had happened.

She was terribly agitated now, but she also had a full day, and as she lay her head on her pillow, Padmé drifted off in the deepest sleep.

 _It was a bright, sunny day in Naboo. Padmé felt so many butterflies on her stomach as Threepio helped her get ready. She had imagined that day a few times, and a human relations droid helping her get ready was not in her perfect wedding day. But she didn't care, she was actually happy he was there. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was getting married. He was outside waiting for her, when she saw him, it was..._


End file.
